Overall, we have continued to accrue considerable numbers of patients on this protocol: the focus this year has been on obtaining biopsies as delineated in the original protocol for thymidine replacement. The results have been variable, but no toxicity was encountered in biopsy of these patients. We continue to control a majority of unresectable sarcomas, many of whom now have received prior chemotherapy, for whom there is no practical option. These have been published this year in Cancer. A long-term follow-up of the glioblastoma results has been accepted with revisions in the Journal of Clinical Oncology. We have started a small pilot study for IUdR in locally advanced head and neck cancers and have documented high Iudr uptake and high response rates.